onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Momonga
Vice-Admiral Momonga (モモンガ中将, Momonga Chūjō) is one of the five Vice-admirals, who lead the Buster Call on Enies Lobby. He eventually returns as the Marine representative meeting with Shichibukai member Boa Hancock near her home island of Amazon Lily.One Piece manga - Chapter 516, Momonga meets with Boa Hancock. Appearance Momonga is a man with a mohawk and a mustache. He wears the standard Marine uniform, consisting a needle stripped suit and a coat draped to his shoulders, much like Kizaru. Abilities and Powers As a Vice-Admiral within the Marines, Momonga has respect and abilities in both mind and body. When he waited to collect Hancock, he had killed Sea King from inside. Similarly, he was able to block Hancock's strange petrification abilities by stabbing a knife in his hand, using pain to block the lust that consumed the rest of his crew and turned them to stone. Hancock stated that it was his experience that prevented him from being affected by her power.One Piece manga - Chapter 516, Momonga's abilities mentioned and shown. History The Enies Lobby Incident After a Buster Call attack was ordered on Enies Lobby, Momonga and his fellow Vice-Admirals Strawberry, Yamakaji, Doberman and Onigumo were summoned suddenly by John Giant to led the attack as they were the closest to the location. Unbeknown to him and his fellow Marines, the order was an accident caused by the CP9 director, Spandam, accidentally pressing the Golden Den Den Mushi, given to him by Aokiji, while retreating from the Straw Hats and their allies. Without knowing the true reason, Momonga and his fellow Marines set the entire judiciary island on fire with their cannons. Though the Buster Call attack was able to practically destroy almost everything on the island, Momonga and his fellow Marines weren't able to annihilate a single one of the Straw Hats and their allies. Having destroyed an important World Government base and not deal any significant damage to the invaders that were causing a ruckus there, Momonga and his fellow Marines were dealt with a devastating defeat. Straw Hat Seperation Arc Receiving orders to retrieve the Shichibukai, Boa Hancock, to the compulsory Shichibukai summoning to prepare for an attack from Whitebeard should he attempt to rescue the captured Portgas D. Ace from being executed, Momonga with his men took a battleship to the Calm Belt where Hancock's home, Amazon Lily, was. Knowing the treaty the World Government had with the Kuja of the island stating that they weren't allowed within three kilometers near the island, Momonga and his men anchored in the middle of the Calm Belt and awaited for Hancock. Though their presence was masked by the Seastone that lined the bottom of their battleship, they were still attacked by a Seaking that not even their cannons could defeat. Fortunately, Momonga was able to slice the monster up from within and save his men. Eventually, they were able to meet with the Kuja Pirates. Tired of waiting for Hancock, Momonga demanded the Pirate Empress to come out; to which she complied alongside her sisters. Telling her that Ace would be executed in Marineford within one week, he demanded that she come with him since she had complied with the summons. Learning that she had simply lied about supporting the World Government during this critical moment, Momonga threatened to have her Shichibukai status revoked unless she complies. Instead of a compliance, Momonga and his men received her continued refusal and a taste of her powers. Momonga was able to guard himself from her powers by stabbing himself, his men weren't as fortunate and were turned into stone. With only himself left behind, Momonga told Hancock as she left that he'll wait for her to come with him as long he can. With a determination to not return empty handed, he told her that after two days if she doesn't comply by then, the treaty with the Kuja would be broken. Current Events (spoilers) After waiting diligently and fighting off another Seaking, Momonga's vigilance paid off, Boa Hancock decided to travel back with him to Mariejois. With the odd request to visit Impel Down on the way, Momonga complied as Hancock returned his crew back to normal. Having completed his mission, Momonga and his crew headed to Impel Down, not knowing that someone else was tagging along.One Piece Manga - Chapter 523, Momonga's wait pays off as Hancock decides to join and his crew is returned back to normal. Trivia * His name, as the other Buster Call Vice Admirals, appeared in One Piece Yellow - Grand Elements. One Piece Yellow - Grand Elements - Page 153 * His name seems to be based on the scientific name of the Japanese dwarf flying squirrel, Pteromys momonga. References External Links *Momonga - Wikipedia article about the animal Momonga's name matches. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Marines